


Restoration

by LittleMonsters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Greatness, Hope, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsters/pseuds/LittleMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short take on Arthur's return, I imagine Merlin would be there to greet his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

Life  
Will wake from this slumber  
To find great souls waiting to start  
Afresh.  
Moulded into all of our promises  
Where the weight of the world  
Lifts  
Pulling exalted praises from  
Unbelieving lips  
As they bend beneath the presence  
Of an almighty made flesh.  
And hear their cry!  
Bound as one to tie earth to  
Themselves.


End file.
